


Don’t say goodbye

by Emikemp21



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fanfic, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, One Night Stand, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emikemp21/pseuds/Emikemp21
Summary: After a one night stand George finds himself unexplainably drawn to the man in the bed next to him. As if his life isn’t complicated enough.  he can’t seem to leave, maybe this is the beginning of the end or maybe it’s a new beginning
Relationships: George Washington and Lafayette, Washington and Lafayette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Don’t say goodbye

As the sun shone into the window George felt his whole body groan, he’d never normally minded that his body automatically woke itself early but now he was out later and later each night it was starting to wear away at his body. He could feel the warmth of his latest one night stand behind him and he already felt the low hum of guilt and regret waving through his body and mind. God he really needed this to change because he found himself regretting it every morning, although he wasn’t sure how much of that regret was tangled with him still being unable to accept this part of him unless he was very, very drunk. Also unhealthy, he thought to himself as he pushed his body off the bed by his elbow. He needed to get out of here before the guy woke up, he glanced down at the surprisingly handsome man laying next to him, he really did look cute, the mans curls just covering his face as his chest rose and fell peacefully. The soft morning light coming in through the window paired with his slightly hungover haze making the man look like some sort of angel or piece of art.  
What was his name...? Shit...  
he shook his head and gathered his clothes as quietly as he could, trying to power through the throbbing headache that was pushing its way by force into his consciousness. He sighed and shook his head, getting dressed, without underwear since he couldn’t find it, as he glanced at himself in a vanity in the room. He took the time to look around the room for a moment, something felt different this time, he wasn’t running out the door and he didn’t even know why. Usually he’d be in an Uber by now. 

“Your underwear are out in the hallway I think.. you don’t have to sneak out, Monsieur. You told me last night that I should not expect you to be here when I wake up.”  
He had a soft, sleepy, sweet voice for someone who should be just as hung over as George was. George felt the deep pang of guilt as he slowly lifted his eyes to meet the gaze of the slender man sat up in his bed with messy hair and sleepy eyes. Cute, He thought before internally groaning at himself. “I’m... sorry.. I didn’t mean to wake you. I was trying to be quiet..” he said, his voice a little croaky but still deep, he tried not to stare, how did he manage to get this guy to take him home? He was a different level to everyone else he’d stumbled home with.  
A soft, amused snort came out of the man in the bed as he shook his head “I’m a light sleeper... you can do what you want but, I’m getting breakfast.” He slips out of bed in a graceful way George had never seen before,he slipped on an oversized shirt that had been hanging over his door and combed a finger through his hair before walking to the kitchen and starting to make breakfast  
George felt an unshakable draw to follow the man, so against his better judgement, he did, to the apparent amusement of the other man since a soft laugh came from him. “Coffee?” He was asked as the man motioned towards the little kitchen table, it took him a moment to answer since he was internally fighting himself “sure.. why not?” He said as he slowly sat down, because you never stay for breakfast? Because you’re always out of the house before the other guy wakes up? Because no one knows this is how you spend your weekends?  
The man nodded and while the eggs were cooking he grabbed the coffee pot and poured out two coffees, placing the mug in front of George and then milk and sugar “you do not have to stay just because I’m awake, you can leave” he says as he turns back to the cooker and continues.  
George bit his lip as he focused on pouring milk into his coffee, he wasn’t sure what to answer, no, I want to stay? No, you’re too hot for me to leave? No, my brain isn’t letting me...?  
“No.. it’s okay, I can stay for coffee and breakfast, if you don’t mind the company that is”  
George could have sworn he saw a smile as the man nodded “it’s okay, stay.. I don’t mind” he said softly as George tried to rack his brain to remember the mans name, fuck, it was something French, it was something ... G....?  
His eyes searched around the kitchen for something with the man's name so he could not be an idiot, a voice broke through his thoughts  
“I don’t know how you like your eggs, George, I hope this is okay.” He says, making George feel even more guilty that he couldn’t remember his name  
“no, this is great, thank you,” he looks down at the scrambled egg on toast and smiled a little. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually ate real food. Damn. He really needed to start looking after himself. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a letter with the name ‘Gilbert’ fucking finally  
As the man sat opposite him and began flicking through his phone, George watched him, trying to eat but distracted by the man who was impossibly beautiful, especially back lit by the sunlight coming in through the window. He looked down at his plate and started picking the food as he built up courage to speak “umm... Gilbert, i'm sorry for trying to sneak out, I haven’t been doing this very long I’m not very good at this,”  
The man laughed again, god, even his laugh was pretty “no no, it’s okay, I already knew what I was getting into, you told me a lot. Oh, and like I said last night, call me Lafayette, it’s what all my friends call me”  
Friends? That made George feel sick, why? He wasn’t sure and he couldn’t tell you but it did.  
“Sure, well, thanks Lafayette. It’s really a nice change of pace.” He says softly, an unusual voice to come out of such a huge looming man, he could almost see the fact that Lafayette found it embarrassingly endearing in the man's eyes, he cleared his throat “so... what exactly did I say last night?” He asked, hoping it wouldn’t be too bad, hoping he could recover  
Lafayette laughed again softly, the sound like soft rain or a waterfall in George’s mind “you said much... your unhappiness, your inability to understand what you want,your endless one night stands, the amount you’ve been drinking...” he gave George a slightly concerned look before continuing “then you called me the ‘prettiest thing you’d ever seen’” he smirked lightly behind the mug of coffee “and apparently I liked that line, non? because even with all those red flags I still brought you here.” He gazed at George through his thick lashes and even though George was blushing he had to agree with his drunk self, Lafayette was stunning, Like a painting, so what the hell was he doing taking old men like him home? the small golden band in his jeans pocket was almost burning a hole in his skin, he had made so many mistakes over the past few months, maybe this time he didn’t have to make a mistake.  
He finished his coffee and food before speaking so he could collect himself “I.. don’t do this often, I guess you know that.. but I mean I don’t stay for this long. I guess it’s out of fear and embarrassment but..” he sighed, people don’t fall in love over night in the real world, real people don’t have love at first sight, so why was it so hard for him to stand up and leave “but I’d like to take you for a real date, if you’re interested that is?”  
It was now Lafayette’s turn to blush as he considered the question, he knew for a fact that George was unlike anyone he’d ever met, after a moment of thinking he nodded. “Oui... I’m interested” he said  
George felt his stomach flip, he felt like he was a child again, like a teenager falling head first and hard. He nodded and sat up “tonight?” He asked, immediately thinking that was too soon but Lafayette’s responde gave him hope  
“Oui! Yes, that gives me time to get ready and tell my friends where I am” he laughs.'' You can pick me up at six, I will be ready.” He said with a smile  
George was flabbergasted by this young man, he was able to take control in a way George wasn’t used to but liked. He nodded “okay, good, I’ll be back to pick you up.. um.. why don’t I give you my number, in case something comes up” he grabs a pen off the counter along with a scrap piece of paper and scribbles down his number messily. “Here..” he handed it over and cleared his throat before looking down at his phone and saving the address so he could get back tonight, he ordered his Uber before speaking “I guess I’ll see you tonight?” He says, grabbing his jacket he had just spotted on the floor in the kitchen, damn he was a mess,  
Lafayette gave a soft nod “mmhm. I’ll see you in a few hours, George,” he said softly as he gently bit his lip. George nodded, he wasn’t sure how he was meant to say goodbye so he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Lafayette’s cheek before turning and walking out to wait for the car that soon arrived.  
Lafayette watched from the window, coffee in hand and with a smile on his face as George drove away

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a long time so I apologise for any issues and writing errors. I hope it’s at last enjoyable for you.  
> I need to say thanks to jay, thanks for the support babe!  
> Please leave me any helpful criticism or even anything you liked so i can do better.  
> This story won’t be very long but again, I hope you enjoy it and like the story


End file.
